Raminus Polus
|Base ID = }} Raminus Polus is an Imperial Master Wizard at the Arcane University in the Imperial City. He is one of the main administrators of the Guild. He also gives advancements in rank with the exception of Arch-Mage, rather he will acknowledge you as Arch-Mage. At the end of the Necromancy Purge, he is the only surviving member of the Council of Mages as Bothiel is not part of the council. Connection with the Mages Guild Raminus Polus provides many amenities to the Hero, as do the rest of those at the Arcane University. He offers to "recharge" their magical items. He also offers advanced spells from his personal inventory, spells, bestows and promotes ranks to them, until becoming Arch-Mage. Appearance Polus wears a Mage Robe and gold trimmed shoes and casts Alteration, Destruction, Mysticism and Restoration spells. He has much to say about everything but, due to his ties with the Mages Guild, he usually says something about the legality of Necromancy or the resigning of "half of the council of Mages." He sits and reads for most of the day or talking to Bothiel and Hannibal Traven. The Hero must give him 20 fly amanitas and 20 dragon's tongues if they break the Guild law and are kicked out. To join, he will tell them they must speak to each proctor of the Guild Hall in each of the eight major cities. Interactions Joining the Mages Guild After receiving recommendations from all the Mages Guild halls within Cyrodiil, Raminus Polus makes the Hero of Kvatch a member of the Mages Guild. A Mage's Staff After joining the Guild, Raminus sends the Hero on a task to officially join the Guild, by creating a staff. Ulterior Motives Raminus sends the Hero out to obtain a book from Count Hassildor, only for the Hero to discover a Necromancer's plot and the lie Raminus told them. Vahtacen's Secret The Hero is tasked by Raminus to aid in the research performed by Irlav Jarol regarding Vahtacen. Necromancer's Moon To aid in the war against Necromancy, Raminus tasks the Hero with learning new information regarding Black Soul Gems, and their connection to the Necromancers. Liberation or Apprehension? Raminus promotes the Hero to the rank of Magician, before sending them to Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven for further duties in the guild. Dialogue "Welcome to the Arcane University." :Mages Guild "If you wish to become a part of the Mages Guild, seek out the heads of the local guild halls. They will instruct you further." Quotes *''"I understand he specifically asked that you be the one to see him. Rather unlike him..."'' – If asked about Janus Hassildor during "Information at a Price" Spells for sale Bugs * If expelled from the Mages Guild, the Hero may not have the option to get the Vampire Cure until they have finished the quest Expelled from the Mages Guild. Appearances * de:Raminus Polus ru:Раминус Полус uk:Раміній Полій Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers Category:Oblivion: Arcane University Members